The invention relates to a method for transmission of digital signals between a transmitter unit and at least one receiver unit.
In circuit technology, it is frequently necessary to transmit several digital transmission signals simultaneously from a transmitter unit to a receiver unit. Usually in such a case, one signal lead is needed a transmission medium for each digital transmission signal. In particular, in the case of signal transmission between integrated circuits, this results in expensive wiring and hence leads to high production costs.